


The Wind Won’t Blow it all Away

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dick Jokes, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Junmyeon is one of the few who can reach the Windward Island, home of Physician to the Gods, Oh Sehun. Something something, there’s jacking off and smut.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	The Wind Won’t Blow it all Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Twitter poll](https://twitter.com/London9Calling/status/1220760176262860800) and [this prompt](https://twitter.com/ExoOTPprompts/status/1220852652604641281) from my lovely bot child (though it is not entirely faithful to the prompt bc welp, it got away from me). Here, have some mythological idiots in love and dick jokes /runs/.
> 
> /runs back to say the title is a nod to the excellent and poignant novel So The Wind Won’t Blow it all Away. The following bit of nonsense is in no way related to that masterpiece. I just needed a name and I suck at naming things / runs away again/.

“It huuuuurtsssss.” Chanyeol clutched his arm for emphasis, holding it towards Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon didn’t spare his passenger a glance. He had already inspected the pink, swollen gash when Chanyeol had climbed on board his boat, having earned from experience that it was best to assess the injuries and illnesses before pushing off from the mainland. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“You said that five minutes ago,” Chanyeol pointed out, shaking his injured arm. A spark of flame, a side effect of his magic, launched itself from his body into the salty ocean spray. “I might be dead before then.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “You were clawed by a Cat Sìth. You won’t die. They aren’t even venomous.”

Chanyeol let out a _ hmph _ of frustration. 

Deities could be the worst passengers –– by far. Junmyeon gripped the carved oar and kept his focus on the path ahead, not on the whiny immortal sitting in the starboard bow of his boat. 

The sea they traveled through was calm, the golden gulls flying overhead carving full circles against the clear blue sky. The oar blades passed quickly through the salty ocean water, propelling the boat towards their destination. It was warm, far too hot for the blue coat Junmyeon wore. But he still kept it on, knowing that soon he would need it. 

Back when Junmyeon had started this job, eight thousand and forty years before – give or take a few months –– he had spent each journey carefully visualizing the route he needed to take, the exact steps, coat on, coat off, eyes on the horizon. Now it was nothing to him, the path ingrained in his mind: passed the large boulder that jutted out near the Mermaid’s annual meeting place, a careful maneuver around the crumbling stone bow of that magical ship Junmyeon had never learned the name of, a period near the area the Eastern Dragons claimed, and then from there it was a short, brutal journey to the Windward Island. 

It was the last part of the journey that made Junmyeon the only  man  demi-god for the job. He was uniquely qualified to traverse difficult seas (having a sea god as a father and a water dragon as a mother tended to do that to a person). The wind and high waves around the secluded Island were no match for Junmyeon and his trusty boat. And once he made it through the brutal, bow pounding waves, it was all smooth sailing. 

A placid lagoon awaited inland, surrounded by white sand beaches, lush vegetation, and a physician waiting to cure all the ills that could possibly befall the immortal and semi-mortal denizens of the world. Dr. Oh Sehun called the Windward Island home, and Kim Junmyeon was one of the only people who could bring his patients to him.

“How much longer?” Chanyeol asked. “I’m getting dizzy.”

“There’s a calming draught in that bag,” Junmyeon pointed out. “It might be a good idea if you take it before the sea gets rough.”

“I don’t understand why the only doctor in this place has to live somewhere so damn inhospitable.” Chanyeol reached for the glowing blue bottle. 

Junmyeon pursed his lips. Oh Sehun was a bit of an enigma in the magical world, and even though Junmyeon had known him since Sehun was a new creature, only just broken out from his father’s cheekbone, he had no solid answer for why he had chosen to live somewhere that was so difficult to reach. 

Not that he hadn’t asked – he had – but Sehun would always answer with “Why? Are you asking me to live with you?” leaving Junmyeon to sputter and stammer and swear to never ask again.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon muttered, spotting rough seas ahead. 

  
  


“Oh shit, it’s Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol tried his best to hide his oversized body behind Junmyeon. “He’s going to kill me.”

Junmyeon shook Chanyeol off - quite literally - slipping out of his thick blue coat and leaving Chanyeol to grasp it and stare at Kyungsoo in a panic. 

Junmyeon hid a smirk and went to work, mooring the boat up to the dock, slipping the bowline into a cleat knot. The wooden pier was the only structure that existed on the island, at least the only one Junmyeon had ever seen. Everything else was left to nature, even the area where Oh Sehun and his assistant – Do Kyungsoo – worked. 

Chanyeol stuttered out an excuse for his injury as Kyungsoo padded down the dock towards them, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue swim shorts, his black hair a mess from the wind. Junmyeon nodded in greeting before jumping onto the dock, brushing past Kyungsoo. 

“I thought I told you, health is the most important thing,” Kyungsoo said to Chanyeol, voice emotionless.

“I-I know, but you see, I lost my favorite guitar and who knew that a Cat Sìth liked it and-“

Junmyeon smirked as he walked away from the pair. Kyungsoo had a reputation for being a strict physician’s assistant, delivering stern words where Sehun and his happy-go-lucky personality failed. The gods didn’t seem to fear Sehun, but Kyungsoo and his sad expression was another matter indeed. 

Junmyeon’s bare feet sunk into the white sand, warmth spreading on his toes. He found the island tranquil, a direct contradiction to the rough and unwieldy sea that hugged it on all sides. It never seemed to be too unbearably hot or humid nor cold. The Windward Island was comfortable. Familiar. Inviting. 

“Oh Sehun, where are you,” he whispered, staring into the thick foliage - a dense area of ferns, ceiba, palm, and cecropia trees.

For all the predictability Junmyeon brought to the world, Sehun seemed to bring an equal amount of chaos. Junmyeon never knew where he would find him among the veritable jungle of the island, which was another reason it was Kyungsoo who greeted the patients at the dock. 

“He’s back by the waterfall,” Kyungsoo yelled. 

Junmyeon waved in thanks before starting the trek inland. 

  
  


Emergency medicine was not as fast-paced in the plane of the immortals as it was on the human plane, or at least that was the rumor Junmyeon had heard. Gods could wait a minute, or two, or a year, if need be. Immortal injuries, curses, and the like were very rarely immediately fatal, which was the prime reason Junmyeon usually had a few minutes to chat up his favorite doctor after delivering his patient to him. 

It was dumb, Junmyeon considered, how day after day, year after year, he would go looking for Sehun with the same kind of enthusiasm as the first time they met. Sehun was someone he would never tire of, it seemed. But why would he? Their friendship was unique. Junmyeon liked to think of them like two opposite poles, drawn together like magnets. Sehun was more chaotic, less rigid in his behavior, while Junmyeon loved routine. It was this difference that made them so well suited as friends. 

And of course, they had similarities too; like their excellent sense of humor (Junmyeon’s opinion, most people he knew would argue just how remarkable it actually was). Junmyeon often saved the jokes he thought of while out on the boat, smiling and laughing to himself when he thought of how much Sehun would enjoy them. Predictably, as Junmyeon entered the clearing near the waterfall, he had a joke already spilling out of his mouth. 

“Sehun, you should avoid the sushi becau-“Junmyeon was rendered mute by what he saw, the words dying off into shocked silence. 

It wasn’t the nudity – a lot of magical creatures lived their lives in the nude, Junmyeon saw nothing wrong with nudity and didn’t find it distracting in the least bit. It wasn’t the stunning waterfall that seemed to glow a pale orange - he had been to this place more times than he could count. No, it was Sehun, sitting on the white boulder near the base of the waterfall, his messy blonde bangs slicked to his forehead with water, head reclined back, lips parted, one long leg extended, the other bent at the knee, his hand sheathing and pumping his huge-

“Oh shit, sorry.” Junmyeon whirled around, putting his hand over his eyes. Sehun had been… he… was pleasuring himself near the waterfall? Junmyeon stepped back into the forest, feeling his face flame red. 

Pleasure, in all of its forms, was another concept that was far from foreign or bizarre or uncomfortable to Junmyeon – hell, the gods were a horny bunch. But Sehun, pink spreading up his neck, cock erect long legs-

Junmyeon swallowed thickly. “I have to go. But nice uh, seeing you,” he shouted back towards the waterfall, quickening his steps in the direction of his boat. 

  
  


Junmyeon waited nervously on his boat, afraid that Sehun would emerge from the forest to speak to him. He felt unbearably awkward but didn’t know precisely why, and it was bothering him _. Get ahold of yourself, Junmyeon _ he repeated in his mind as the minutes ticked by. 

But Sehun didn’t come. The only person who eventually emerged from the forest was Kyungsoo. 

“Chanyeol will need a few days for observation. Nothing serious,” Kyungsoo explained. 

Junmyeon nodded in understanding. The patient was staying so it was time to leave. He went to work unmooring the boat, never recalling a time in the past when he was so happy to be gone from the place. 

When he reached the beginning of the rough seas, Junmyeon glanced back towards the island, the peaceful lagoon still visible. When he saw a figure emerge from the woods, he quickly looked away, a lump forming in his throat. 

  
  


Junmyeon stared up at the pink and orange clouds that drifted lazily overhead. He was lying in his boat, the gentle rocking of the waves lulling him into a sense of calm. Or at least that was the idea.

An idea that was quickly shattered by a hard thud against the hull. The boat rocked violently, lurching to the side. Junmyeon scrambled to stay onboard and avoid an unwanted swim, clawing against the wood of the deck until he caught a handhold.

Next to the boat, a considerable amount of water was displaced, a head emerging from the blue depths.

“I didn’t scare you, did I?”

Junmyeon shut his eyes tightly then opened them, doing his best not to glare at his old friend. Wu Yifan, a dark blue and silver dragon with a penchant for clumsiness, blinked back at Junmyeon. 

“Of course, you scared me! You almost capsized the boat, for the love of the gods.”

“Sorry.” Yifan yawned, his white, jagged teeth glinting in the sunlight. “I’m in a hurry to hide. Lu Han and Minseok won’t leave me alone about their wedding.”

At the mention of the mermaids, Junmyeon perked up. “I didn’t know they were getting married.”

“In a week. And guess who they want to be the best dragon.” Yifan frowned. “After my slip up at Jongdae’s wedding, I have no idea why anyone would want me to speak at an event.”

Junmyeon vividly recalled  _ the incident _ . Yifan had been so nervous he threw up in the middle of the speech, glittering dragon vomit landing on the bride’s dress. Jongdae and his wife had easily forgiven him, but Yifan had never forgiven himself. 

“But enough about me. Why are you upset?” Yifan asked.

Junmyeon knew better than to ask how Yifan knew. The dragon was old and smart, even if he said the dumbest things sometimes.

“I’m not upset. Just… confused.” Junmyeon hated how the moment he said it his brain dredged up the image of Oh Sehun in front of the waterfall, sharp jaw exposed, muscles wet with the spray of the waterfall, long legs-

“And now you’re aroused. What in the hell happened to you?” Yifan swam a few feet back and away from the boat. “You’re not turned on by my dragon ‘stache, are you?”

“Gods no!” Junmyeon waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. “Not you at all. It’s someone else. Someone who um, uh...I”  _ I might go insane, which is really bad because The Maniae has hated me ever since that party at Odin’s hall and will. not. be. good. company. _

“Hmmm.” Yifan nodded. “So, it’s true. You saw Sehun slapping the meat.”

“Slapping the what?” Junmyeon blinked. 

“Shaking hands with the milkman.”

“I still don’t…”

“Jackin the Beanstalk.”

“What does Jack have to do with this?” Junmyeon tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t seen Jack in centuries. He hoped he was doing well; he was always a nice boy. 

“Nothing.” Yifan sighed. “Wrestling the cyclops?”

Junmyeon pursed his lips.

“Waxing the dolphin? You know, Petting the Electric Eel?”

“I still-“

“For crying out loud for a demi-god, you are so dense. Masturbating! You saw Oh Sehun masturbating,” Yifan said in exasperation.

Junmyeon put his hand over his heart, his lips parted in surprise. “How did you know about that?”

“I heard it from Yoona, which I am guessing means she heard it from Sooyoung who probably heard it from-”

“Oh my gods, everyone knows.” Junmyeon was mortified. But why should he be? It only added to his confusion.

“It’s not a big deal, Junmyeon. I like to wax my little dragon sometimes too.” 

“Please never say that again.” Junmyeon cringed. 

“Look, I, for one, am just happy you've made progress. The last thousand years of longing gazes were a bit hard to watch."

Junmyeon frowned. “Longing gazes?”

Yifan’s head wrenched to the left. “Oh shit, it's Lu Han. Tell him you haven’t seen me.” Yifan ducked back into the ocean, a spray of water shooting up and landing on Junmyeon. A trail of bubbles followed as Yifan beat a hasty retreat. 

Less than a minute later, Lu Han, a handsome mermaid even among their standards (Junmyeon had never seen an ugly one), popped his head up from the sea.

“He went that way,” Junmyeon said, pointing towards the direction where Yifan had darted off, easily betraying the cantankerous dragon.

“Thanks.” Instead of immediately sinking back beneath the waves, Lu Han stayed put, staring at Junmyeon with a strange look on his face. “So, I heard you and Oh Sehun-“

“Begone, demon!” Junmyeon barked, grabbing for the oar and swinging it half-heartedly towards the mermaid. Lu Han ducked back into the water with a splash, easily avoiding Junmyeon’s spiritless attack. 

Once he was alone, Junmyeon sank down in his boat. Gods, he was so embarrassed. But why?

  
  
  


“What if I’m cursed? What if I turn into a dog?”

“You’re not.”

“How do you know? Are you a doctor?” Baekhyun blinked up at Junmyeon, honestly asking the question. Apparently, this new, excitable creature was a recent addition to Eros’s team and was mostly ignorant about how their world worked - including the healthcare situation.

“No. I pilot the ambulance,” Junmyeon answered. “But I’ve been doing this for a long time, and I’ve seen plenty of curses. I don’t think you're cursed.”

“Huh.” Baekhyun looked thoughtful. “Then, I wonder why I bit Jongin.”

Junmyeon didn’t share his opinion, which was that Baekhyun was probably dealing with a repressed present from Eros, not a curse or a magical virus or even a spirit possession. He would leave it to Sehun to tell Baekhyun the diagnosis. Conjecture would get him nowhere.

“Wait, if you bit Jongin, why are you the one going to the doctor?” Junmyeon blurted out, the thought hit him suddenly. 

Baekhyun shrugged. “Jongin says it happens to him all the time, and I didn't take that much off his arm. So hey, what’s the doc like? Is he nice?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Junmyeon said. 

“Do I?”

Junmyeon sighed. “He’s nice. He’s…” Junmyeon could conjure what seemed like an endless number of things to say about Sehun. Kind. Funny. Whiny at times. Sassy. Nice laugh. Nice ass. Wait-

“Why are the waves so high?” Baekhyun shouted just as the wind picked up. 

“This is normal. Hold on, we’ll be through it in a minute,” Junmyeon shouted back, his words swallowed by the whipping winds. 

  
  


After instructing a sea-sick Baekhyun where to find the doctor, Kyungsoo stayed on the dock, arms folded across his chest in a slightly intimidating stance. “Will you be coming inland?”

“I uh – I have some maintenance to do on the boat,” Junmyeon lied. 

“Then, I’ll send Sehun down to see you after the exam.” 

Junmyeon tried to protest, but it was useless. Kyungsoo was already padding back towards the beach. 

It had been a month since he had talked to Sehun, a very long month. He had been to the island countless times since he had encountered Sehun at the waterfall, and each time he had stayed on the dock or on his boat. Sehun had tried to talk to him, but Junmyeon kept his head down and would only give one-word answers until Sehun gave up and left him alone. 

Things were tense between them, and Junmyeon knew it was all his fault. He was behaving like a spoiled god who had their favorite human take away. But what else was he supposed to do? The seas were overflowing with rumors he and Sehun were now a couple and that wasn’t the case. And would never be the case because never, in all the thousands of years they had known each other, had there ever been a hint of anything but a very close friendship between them. 

_ Really.  _

Sehun was not interested in him, he would have known by now if he was. And he was not interested in Sehun. 

There was no way they would ever hook up. 

Plus, how did seeing someone Jackin the electric eel equate to a relationship? The people of this plane could be so insufferable at times. Junmyeon exhaled, shoulders sagging. None of it made sense, least of all the way he was dealing with the entire situation. 

  
  


“Junmyeon,” Sehun shouted as he appeared on the beach. Junmyeon instinctively looked up, meeting his eyes. 

Sehun was dressed in a white tank top and tan shorts, his feet bare. With each step he took, Junmyeon’s heart seemed to beat a little faster, which…just why? Junmyeon would chalk it up to Sehun's beauty, the effortless way he always looked like a god except… well, he was a god, or at least half one.

“What were Icarus’ last words?” Sehun’s bare feet thudded against the boards of the dock. He had his hands in his pockets, his hair blowing in the wind. The picture of ease. 

Junmyeon pursed his lips. “I don’t know.”

“I’m about to get so tan,” Sehun said, delivering the punchline without a hint of a smile. 

Junmyeon broke into a wide grin, unable to stop from laughing. When he remembered he was supposed to be feeling awkward and untalkative, it was already too late, Sehun was standing a few feet in front of him, sharing a smile. 

“Hyung,” Sehun said slowly, employing an honorific he had picked up from the crowd of dokkaebi Junmyeon often ferried over. “How have you been?”

“Okay, I guess.” Junmyeon’s mind raced with what-ifs. What if Sehun asked about what he saw? What if Sehun told him they shouldn't be friends anymore. What if he had heard the rumors of the ocean, What if-

“I missed talking to you,” Sehun said, quickly adding, “I mean, not as much as I miss Vivi when he runs off into the jungle but still.”

“Ha. Funny.” Junmyeon felt his shoulders involuntarily relax like his body language was adjusting to what he had always known - this easy-going relationship with Dr. Oh Sehun, where worry and anxiety were foreign concepts. 

“I know I am. I'm absolutely hilarious.” Sehun shifted on his feet. A slight breeze brushed a strand of hair from his face, revealing his dark brow. Junmyeon found himself horribly distracted by how attractive Sehun looked at that moment. 

“Don’t be too full of yourself,” Junmyeon shot back, looking away.

“It’s hard not to be. Have you seen me?” Sehun joked, taking a step forward. The movement made Junmyeon take a step back, an involuntary reaction he didn’t have time to think about. He just did it, not taking into consideration that he was already at the edge of the dock. His foot slipped over the edge, catching him off balance and sending him backward. 

Junmyeon started to fall with a shout, startled when he didn’t feel water a second later. He looked up, wide-eyed, letting it sink in that he wasn’t in the ocean but was still firmly on the dock, Sehun’s arms around his middle, holding him up. Junmyeon was pressed against the doctor, his hands instinctively grabbing onto Sehun’s arms to save himself. 

Sehun’s hot breath hit his face. He was so close Junmyeon could smell the salt on his skin, and could see the faint scar on his right cheek. His eyes gravitated lower, to Sehun’s mouth, to where his pretty pink lips were parted ever so.

“Junmyeon! Junmyeon! I’m not cursed!” 

Baekhyun’s shouts shattered the atmosphere. Sehun let Junmyeon go and stepped back, while Junmyeon cleared his throat and began smoothing his hand over his clothing. 

“That’s great news,” Junmyeon shouted back. Baekhyun was running up the beach, smiling full and bright. 

“Turns out I just have a long-repressed biting kink!” Baekhyun cried. “Who knew.”

Junmyeon plastered a smile on his face, shoving the second awkward interaction involving Sehun to the back of his mind. “That’s... that’s wonderful, Baekhyun. Just great.”

Baekhyun repeated his thanks to Sehun once he reached the pair, his breathing heavy from the running. “Thanks, doc, I owe you. I was about to go buy a collar. Now I can spend the money on some salve for Jongin’s bite wound.”

“I’m just happy to help. It’s my job,” Sehun said quietly, casting a sideways glance in Junmyeon’s direction. 

  
  


Junmyeon had never been to the human plane, but he had heard stories. Lots of stories. There were rumored to be far more humans than there were gods, demi-gods, heroes, creatures, witches, magi, spirits, and, well, anything that wasn't human. He wondered how the human ambulance drivers dealt with it when he could barely keep up with the much smaller population of customers on the plane he dwelt on.

“They must have way faster boats,” Junmyeon muttered, unable to comprehend how the demand could be met. 

As dawn broke over the ocean, Junmyeon had a small line forming, patients waiting to be taken to see Sehun. 

There was Yesung, a goblin with a turtle problem. Behind him was Mark, an up and coming hero that Junmyeon felt bad for - the poor boy was carrying armor and swords far too big for his slight frame like he was shouldering the world. He looked to be suffering from some sort of spell, which meant Sehun would need some extra time with him. Behind him was a tall Elven Prince that Junmyeon had known for centuries - Zitao. He was sporting a deep gash above his eyebrow which he kept rubbing with his finger, huffing impatiently when he realized he wasn’t first in line. 

“Everyone on the boat,” Junmyeon yelled. “No shoving and gods help you if any of you criticize my driving because you’ll be left to Sirens.” He stepped aside, waiting patiently for everyone to clamber on board his trusty boat.

  
  


Junmyeon made three trips to the Windward Island that day. After the first trip, he returned to the mainland to drop Zitao and Yesung off and pick up a Tuatha De Danann with a nasty lung infection. No sooner had he dropped him off than Jongin popped into Junmyeon’s boat to tell him he was needed near the Jade Emperor’s palace, where one of his attendants had severely cut themselves while tailoring a new garment for the Emperor. 

Once the attendant was stabilized and there were no further messages for Junmyeon to pick anyone up, he climbed off the boat and walked down the beach of the Windward Island, feeling exhausted but knowing he still needed to make the voyage back to the mainland. First, however, he needed to rest. He sat down on the sand and crossed his legs, sucking in a breath of warm air. 

He knew the moment Sehun emerged from the forest to sit beside him, but he couldn’t explain how. He just did. 

“Are you as tired as I am?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Yes.” Sehun scooted closer. He put his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. "Hyung, I'm soooo tired." He whined.

Junmyeon patted his head once then twice before shrugging him off. Sometimes Sehun could act like a big kid, and in those times, he was usually looking for praise, which he knew Junmyeon would deliver on. 

“You did a good job, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said quietly. It had been a few days since they resumed talking, and while Junmyeon was nervous, he was starting to feel more at ease. It seemed like Sehun wasn’t going to bring up the embarrassing incident, which he was thankful for. 

They sat in peaceable silence for a minute, both deep in thought.

Junmyeon watched as the sun began to sink down, towards the horizon, the smattering of stars creeping up into the sky. 

“Do you ever wish you had more help?” Junmyeon asked, considering his own answer to the question. It would be great if there was another ambulance or even two more. 

“No. Kyungsoo and I manage. Plus, it isn’t like you can just train any random demi-god or hero to do this job,” Sehun answered. “You have to be born to do this, have the right powers.”

“Be the son of a healing god?” 

“Yes. Exactly.” Sehun nodded. “Or a daughter. Or cousin. Or a hero who bested a healing god in some weird tournament where the prize is healing powers and a huge bowl of cheese.” Sehun sighed before continuing, like just considering the limitations was exhausting. “And even then, you can’t be just any healing deity. You must be one whose powers are useless to humans because you must be able to devote all your time to the residents of this plane. It’s impossible to answer the prayers of mankind and tend to the brats who live here.”

Junmyeon glanced at the physician. “And you have to live on an island that is impossible to get to. Or is that not a prerequisite?”

Sehun’s posture stiffened every so, but Junmyeon noticed it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, the wind. The waves.” Junmyeon realized how bad it sounded as soon as he said it. He probably looked like he was complaining, and he most definitely wasn’t. He liked his job. He liked ferrying patients to Sehun’s island even if the seas were temperamental. He quickly tried to backtrack. “Not that there is anything bad about the wind and um, waves.”

“Well, people still come to see me even if it is hard to get here. You, of all people, would know that.” Sehun turned to Junmyeon, a smile playing on his lips. He raised his finger, wagging it in Junmyeon’s direction. “Everyone loves me, so of course, they still come.”

“Everyone?” Junmyeon snorted. 

“Sure. I mean, you love me, right?” Sehun said it half-joking, but there was a lilt to his voice that gave Junmyeon pause. 

_ Major pause.  _

“Right?” Sehun repeated, more firmly this time. When Junmyeon didn’t answer, he added, “Of all people, you must love me the most, right? That time at the waterfall...”

Junmyeon felt his mouth go dry. He... he… 

_ Panicked.  _

“I have to go,” Junmyeon blurted out, stumbling to his feet and making a beeline for the dock. He had momentarily forgotten the awkwardness that had sprung up between them, but it all came crashing back down at that moment. And damn if he wasn’t even sure how it all fit together, only that it did. 

“Junmyeon,” Sehun called after him, but he refused to turn around. 

They still hadn’t talked about what Junmyeon had witnessed at the waterfall, and the things unsaid hung heavy on Junmyeon’s mind at all the wrong times. And now, well, it seemed like it was going to be brought up in some way, somehow. 

He couldn’t deal with talking about what he had witnessed. He couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, he decided as he climbed onto his ship. Sehun was about to make some joke, maybe even scold him playfully. And he didn’t want it.

Couldn’t handle it. 

So he ran. 

He didn’t look back, even as he rowed into rough waters. 

  
  
  


“Then he asked me If I love him. And I didn’t know what to say, so I panicked and left.” Junmyeon gripped his cup, staring down into the dark red wine. “I’m pathetic. This is so pathetic. I can’t even talk to him.  _ Again _ . It’s been two months since he asked me the question, and I haven’t said a word to him.”

Junmyeon hiccupped before taking another swig from his wine cup. 

“Why didn’t I just say I love him? I mean, as a friend I love him. Or. No, maybe more?” Hiccup. “The thing is this. No one else can do my job. Do you know how stressful that is? That I’m the only one who can get to that island without sinking my boat?”

“Sir, this is a McDemeter’s drive-thru,” the Dryad said, looking visibly bored, her hand raised to keep the wide glass windows open with magic. 

Junmyeon blinked. He looked around, realizing that he was, in fact, in a McDemeter’s drive-thru. Shit, hadn’t he just been at one of the taverns near the port? He sighed and stepped away, letting the next customer, a visibly impatient troll, sidle up to the window.

“He’s not himself, you know,” Kyungsoo said days later. He stood on the dock, arms folded across his chest, glaring down at Junmyeon. “He won’t even eat chocolate, that’s how out of sorts he is. Even Vivi has noticed.”

Junmyeon gritted his teeth. The mooring rope slipped from his hands and he swore under his breath, feeling uncoordinated and nervous. “I’m not sure why the doctor isn’t feeling well. Aren’t you the physician’s assistant? Can’t you diagnose him?” Junmyeon asked, looking up at the small, angry man. 

“Hopeless.” Kyungsoo threw his hands in the air in frustration. “The both of you,” he mumbled as he stalked down the dock. “Absolutely fucking hopeless.”

  
  


Junmyeon rowed in silence. A nereid sat near the front of the boat, hugging her arms around her middle as she dealt with what Junmyeon knew to be a virus that was unique to her kind. It made the rounds in the sea now and then, and Sehun kept the medicine to cure it well-stocked, the visit wouldn’t last long. 

He felt terrible for the way the nereid clutched at the boat when the sea got rough. It always broke his heart when a creature of the oceans couldn’t enjoy them as they should. She was probably nauseous and exhausted. 

“What if I brought you the medicine?” Junmyeon suddenly offered. “You wouldn’t have to make the trip then.”

“You would do that?” she asked, looking surprised. 

“Yes. Of course. As long as you don't have any other symptoms, you should be fine just to receive the medicine.” 

After many thanks and instructions on where to find her, the nereid disappeared towards calmer seas, Junmyeon promising to come to see her as soon as he had the medicine from Sehun.

  
  


In seven thousand years of making the journey, Junmyeon had never experienced waves as high as the ones that now crashed around his boat. He couldn’t even see the Windward Island, a dark grey mist obscuring it from view. 

Junmyeon gritted his teeth and gripped the oar, afraid for the first time in a long time. His boat was practically indestructible, but the sea was angry, the waves and winds whipping into a fury that seemed to do everything in its power to drive Junmyeon deep into the sea. 

A gust of wind encircled him, whipping the oar from his hands before he knew what was happening. Junmyeon lurched forward to grab it, fighting against the unseen force. 

A moment later, his world went dark.

  
  


The first thing he registered was the heat. The sun. The next thing was burning in his throat like it had been rubbed raw. Junmyeon’s eyes flickered open at the same time he began to cough, saltwater pushing up his throat and out his mouth, burning against his irritated skin. His chest heaved as he threw up the water he had swallowed.

And then he felt a hand between his shoulder blades, pressing soothingly against his skin. 

His head hurt terribly, and he had an ache in his shoulder, but he was alive. 

“What happened?” he asked weakly, sensing who was near him.

“There was a storm. Your boat was blown off course and crashed,” Sehun explained. 

Junmyeon grimaced. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. “My boat is it –“

“Damaged, but still in one piece,” Sehun said quietly. “I tied it to the dock.”

Junmyeon didn't resist when Sehun pulled him into a hug, letting him bury his head against his shoulder and cry for the terrifying ordeal he had just experienced. 

“Hyung, I was so scared,” Sehun whispered, his hand cupping the back of Junmyeon’s head. “I thought you were hurt.”

Junmyeon dug his fingers into the soft fabric of Sehun’s white tee, his tears blotching the material until it took on a translucent quality. His head hurt but so did his heart. He wasn’t sure which one hurt the most. 

  
  
  


Later that evening, Junmyeon woke up on a bed of palm fronds, the leaves softer than they should have reasonably been. Junmyeon guessed there was magic at play because he felt like he had slept for days, not a few hours. He climbed off the makeshift bed and stood, stretching his arms out and curving his back.

“You’re awake,” Sehun said. “I hope you’re hungry.”

Sehun was making dinner, a fire burning in a clearing amidst the trees, smoke rising to the darkening sky. A skewer of fruit was roasting over the flames, deep reds, yellows, and greens turning brown and crisping as they cooked. 

Junmyeon moved towards the fire and sat down. He hugged his knees to his chest and watched the flames, brow furrowed as he digested the events of the day. “How could such a violent storm pop up?”

Sehun didn’t answer. He was busy turning the fruits over the fire, his face partially illuminated by the glow. 

“Where’s Kyungsoo? Is he safe?”

“Kyungsoo is off at the Nereid camp. There’s been an outbreak of a virus.” Sehun turned the skewer before taking a seat across the fire from Junmyeon. He mimicked the way he was sitting, bending his knees and hugging them with his arms. 

“Junmyeon, I think we need to talk.” Sehun’s words had an edge to it, one that Junmyeon had been running desperately from. But he couldn’t run now. He was quite literally trapped on the island until he made the repairs to his boat, something he wasn’t going to do that instant. He had no choice, and maybe he was suddenly very tired of running. The day had drained him of any resolve, his anxiety replaced with fatigue and some gratitude. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon said quietly. “Fine, we can talk.”

Silence descended slowly between them. Seconds passed before Sehun cleared his throat and began. “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

“Seven thousand years,” Junmyeon mumbled.

“Actually, eight thousand.”

“Oh.”

“You watched me grow into a physician, and I watched for your boat every day. We’ve spent a lot of time watching each other.”

“Wow, are you a poet now?” Junmyeon whistled in a nervous bid to be funny. He couldn’t help but tease him. Sehun wasn’t one for sentimental words, plus he needed a distraction, his heart beating violently in his chest in anticipation of what Sehun might say. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Listen, somewhere along the line, I realized that you aren’t just a really good friend to me. That I didn’t feel the same way when I saw Kyungsoo or gods help me Chanyeol or Jongin. That something about you is special.” Sehun paused a second before letting the words fall from his lips. “Junmyeon, I think I’m in love with you.”

Junmyeon became unnaturally still. He wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing, it just seemed like everything stopped. The forest noises. The smoke rising from the fire. Junmyeon swallowed thickly. “You – you what?” Of all the things he thought Sehun would say, it wasn’t that. He expected the physician might scold him as a voyeur or even end their friendship, but this…

There was the blur of tears in Sehun’s eyes, and it made Junmyeon’s chest hurt. “Junmyeon, I love you but I don’t deserve you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The winds. I- they’re my fault. I control them. I made them strong around the island so it could only be you. I was selfish. Today. I’ve been so sad that you’ve been avoiding me. I must have made them stronger without realizing it. Junmyeon, I could have hurt you. Gods, I would rather die than hurt you.”

“Why are you lying?” Junmyeon blurted out. He bolted to stand, his hands clenching to fists at his side. 

Sehun stared back, indignant. “I’m not lying. I can control the wind. My mother is Madame Wind. I don’t want people coming here all night and day. I don’t want just any ambulance pilot. I don’t.”

“You can’t be.” Junmyeon crossed his arms. “No way.”

“Why can’t I be?” Sehun stood up and put his hands on his hips. “Should I summon my mother here?”

“No. Not the wind thing.” Junmyeon shook his head. “Love. You can’t be in love with me.”

Sehun stared at him, brow furrowing. “What?!”

This is your way of smoothing things over because I saw you pet your electric eel, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said. “You know I got turned on, and I’ve been struggling, and you thought this might make me feel better. This confession with reasons why it wouldn’t work. Listen, this isn’t––”

“Seeing what?” Sehun blinked, his arms relaxing at his sides. 

“You know what I saw.”

“Junmyeon, what did you see?” Sehun repeated. 

“I saw you Jackin the Beanstalk. Don’t pretend you didn’t know that.” Junmyeon huffed. “Sehun, this isn’t funny. I’ve been so confused. If you’re trying to make this not awkward, you aren’t doing an outstanding job. We need to work together, and this isn’t the way we should move forward. I know we don’t like each other like that, so this isn’t needed."

“Y-you saw me jerking off?” Sehun looked mortified. “Is that why you’ve been acting weird?”

“Of course, why else would I be?” Junmyeon spat back. 

Sehun stared into the fire, the atmosphere was suddenly oppressive. The physician didn’t say anything. 

Junmyeon frowned. “You didn’t know I saw you.”

It was a statement, not a question. Sehun looked too serious, too pained, and also hurt. Too conflicted for it to be anything but true. 

He had no idea Junmyeon had seen him at the waterfall. Which meant...

"I…" Junmyeon couldn't find the words to fix the situation. “But, you said the time at the waterfall…” Was it another time?

"I need to go for a walk. If you'll excuse me," Sehun muttered. He turned on his heel and strode into the forest, leaving Junmyeon alone by the fire, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

  
  


Junmyeon was too afraid to go looking for Sehun, so instead, he left a note. Dawn was breaking over the island when he set off, finding that his boat didn’t require as extensive repairs as he feared. When he reached the place where the waters usually turned from calm to violent, he was dumbstruck.

There were no waves. No wind. The ocean had turned unbelievably calm. 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon whispered., the enormity of what was missing hitting him. He could never member feeling as bad as he did at that moment, his fingers gripping tightly onto the oar, the boat barely moving in the placid waters. 

  
  
  


_ Three months later _

“Rise and shine, buttercup.”

Junmyeon groaned and rolled over. He hurt all over, but his head was especially bad. “Go away.”

“No.”

Junmyeon made a half-hearted attempt to wrench the covers back over his head, but Jongin was quicker. The blankets were surreptitiously dragged off him and tossed to the floor. 

“Get up and come with me.  _ Now _ .”

“Ugh.” Junmyeon kicked his legs once, then twice, before sitting up. His hair was sticking up in twenty different ways, and his breath reeked of the blackberry wine Ometochtli had been pushing the night before. 

He looked at Jongin through bleary eyes. “There better be a bloody good reason why you’re here.”

“Very good reason,” Jongin said firmly. “The ambulances are a mess and I need you to fix it.”

Jongin was the son of a messenger god and a bear. Or something like that, Junmyeon was a little fuzzy who the other parent was, but it didn’t really matter. What mattered is that Jongin was part of the healthcare network Junmyeon had operated within for thousands of years. Where Junmyeon was the ambulance pilot, and Sehun was the doctor, Jongin was the dispatcher of sorts - zipping between places to alert Junmyeon of a new patient and where to find them and then moving over to Sehun to tell him what to expect. 

In the millennia of working together, Junmyeon had grown close to Jongin, and they had a lot of mutual respect. A year ago, Junmyeon wouldn’t dream of telling Jongin to go away –– his work ethic would prevent it –– but a lot had changed in the last year. 

“I’m done with all that.” Junmyeon flopped back on the bed. “It’s not my job anymore.”

Jongin huffed in frustration. “And why? Do you know how hard it is to deal with five ambulance pilots, none of whom can hold a candle to you? Do you know what this is doing to my sleep? To my free time?!”

“Go away, Jongin,” Junmyeon said softly. “If you’re having problems with the pilots, take it up with them, not me.”

“Look, whatever happened between you and Sehun is none of my business, but it shouldn’t affect the healthcare of innocent gods and monsters. You're selfish, Junmyeon. Very selfish and it makes me sad.” With that Jongin disappeared, using his power of teleportation to leave in the blink of an eye. 

Junmyeon stared up at the ceiling of his tiny room, letting Jongin’s words sink in. 

He felt guilty. Angry. A lot of revulsion at how stupid he had been. So much regret. Sehun didn’t deserve someone like him around, someone who was so insensitive and crass.

It was for the better he had left his job. There would be no more awkward run-ins, plus the waters were now calm enough for anyone with a boat and a basic knowledge of water travel to reach the island. Last, he had heard there were now five ambulances operating to bring patients to Sehun, which, in his mind, was even better because more ambulances meant faster travel times. 

“Jongin's just dramatic,” Junmyeon hummed, turning over to go back to sleep. 

  
  


“It’s all your fault.” Hearing the words for Chanyeol was a bit jarring, considering…

Junmyeon couldn’t seem to escape being lectured these days. No matter where he went, there was a god or demi-god, fairy or giant ready to share their opinion on the notorious falling out between himself and their favorite doctor. 

“What now?” Junmyeon asked, hugging his thick blue coat around his middle. It was cold, the winter was settling in on the mainland. 

“Kyungsoo is even grumpier than normal. I had to have a Ungnyeo bite treated and he-”

“Again? Chanyeol, how many times do you have to be told not to go to the caves?”

“There was a good reason for me to go in there!” Chanyeol protested. “And don’t try to change the subject. Kyungsoo yelled so loud they could hear it seven levels down the world tree. Do you know how that made me feel, Junmyeon? Do you know how sensitive I am to that angry, attractive little man?”

“No, I don’t,” Junmyeon said in a flat tone, looking away. 

“Very! And the only reason he is this upset is because Sehun is giving him hell. And the reason Sehun is doing that is All. Your. Fault.”

Junmyeon didn’t say anything. It was his fault. Of course, it was his fault. Usually, it was Chanyeol’s fault, but not this time. 

“Go talk to him, so things get back to normal.” Chanyeol wagged his finger at Junmyeon. “Make it right.”

“I can’t talk to him!” Junmyeon shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“I - I just can’t okay,” Junmyeon mumbled. 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth together. “Then you leave me no choice.” 

Junmyeon stiffened. “What? What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” Chanyeol answered cryptically, turning to stalk off. 

Junmyeon swallowed. He had a terrible feeling about what Chanyeol might be planning. 

  
  
  


Junmyeon had seen a lot in his thousands of years working as an ambulance driver to the gods. He had never, however, ferried across a rabbit. Which he still hadn’t technically done, because he was the rabbit being transported across. 

“Funny how the tides were turned, huh?” Baekhyun said cheekily, struggling to grip the oar for his boat. Every time he rowed, water would splash inside, part of it inevitably landing on Junmyeon’s white fur. 

“How did you even find a boat?” Junmyeon asked, but it came out more like soft chirping, leaving Baekhyun to ask, “What is it, little buddy? You hungry?”

Junmyeon hopped as close to the center of the boat as he could. How did Eros’ attendant even have time to captain an ambulance? It was preposterous. And he was so talkative. Ambulance pilots shouldn’t be so chatty, they need to be focused on their job, aware of their surroundings. 

Junmyeon’s nose twitched. Truthfully he was hungry. Starving, actually. He hadn’t eaten since the day before when he had a bite of that pie at his favorite restaurant by the docks. 

The same pie that turned him into a long-eared, tiny monstrosity thanks to what he could only assume was some tampering from Chanyeol. He had a mind to toss the fire god into the ocean as soon as he was back in his original form. 

It had been hell hopping down to where he traditionally would have docked his ambulance, only to find himself waiting in a line that seemed to grow with every minute. Finally, he was being lifted into a boat, almost dropped into the ocean in the process when the captain seemed to recognize him. 

“Junmyeon! Were you cursed?” Baekhyun placed a tiny kiss on Junmyeon’s rabbit head, which made Junmyeon struggle and kick to getaway. “You make a cute bunny. I’m tempted to keep you as a pet.”

Junmyeon wholeheartedly disagreed. He did not make a cute bunny. He made a terrible bunny, which is why he needed Sehun to turn him back into his original form as soon as possible. 

_ Sehun.  _

Junmyeon’s nose twitched more vigorously. He would have to see Sehun. He would have to talk to Sehun, at least a little. 

“Damn you, Chanyeol, it’s all your fault,” Junmyeon cursed in a series of animated chirps. 

When they reached the part of the journey that used to be the most treacherous but was now the most serene, Junmyeon closed his eyes. It hurt. 

When Kyungsoo lifted him from Baekhyun’s arms, Junmyeon felt his dread only grow. Kyungsoo was looking at him the same way he usually looked at gods like Chanyeol - which was to say he looked so disgustingly disappointed in him he decided to throw himself off the edge of their world was probably a better alternative than ever seeing that look again. 

Kyungsoo hugged rabbit Junmyeon to him. 

“Hi, Soo. Hey, so, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some-”

“No,” Kyungsoo answered firmly. “I don’t.”

Junmyeon caught a glimpse of a deep frown on Baekhyun’s face, the last look he had of the dock before they had reached the beach and the forest beyond. 

Once they were in the forest, Kyungsoo began to speak to him in a low voice. 

“You are going to apologize to him as soon as he turns you back. And then you’re going to pat him on the head and tell him he did well. And then you’re going to tell him you’re in love with him too because gods be damned, Junmyeon, we both know that is true. I can’t take any more of his moping around. It’s making Vivi sad, and we all know the world can’t be a happy place if Vivi is upset.”

Junmyeon didn’t answer (not that he could, but still). His nose kept twitching, and his ears flattened back against his head. He buried his head in the soft blue fabric of Kyungsoo’s t-shirt. How had it all come to this?

Junmyeon knew when they were getting closer, his nose going into overdrive when he picked up something that was uniquely Sehun. Junmyeon froze, a strange instinctual reaction that made him not move an inch, his tiny heart pounding violently. 

He could smell Sehun close, but he was afraid to look. To register his presence. He remained still, frozen in Kyungsoo’s arms, praying to every god he could think of to turn him back into a human so Sehun wouldn’t have to. 

“I’m going to put you down, Junmyeon. If you’re changed back while I am holding you, it wouldn’t be good for either of us,” Kyungsoo said, setting Junmyeon amid the green, scattered leaves that covered the ground. “I need to go back; we have a minotaur with vertigo coming over soon.”

“Go,” Sehun said and why, why did his voice feel like a punch to Junmyeon’s tiny rabbit gut?

Kyungsoo shuffled off, back into the forest, leaving Junmyeon alone with the physician. 

Junmyeon considered hopping away, back into the underbrush. Maybe he could just hide? He liked the island anyway. He could go unnoticed, live as a rabbit. Not have to worry about anything. Vivi probably wouldn’t eat him. He could peacefully exist here, munching on leaves or whatever else rabbits ate. Yes, yes that was the answer that-

“Drink this.” Sehun knelt, a small dish filled with a purple liquid cupped in his hands. It smelled sickeningly sweet, the scent invading Junmyeon’s bunny nose. 

Junmyeon recoiled, hopping back from it. 

“Drink this, or you’ll be a rabbit forever,” Sehun warned. 

Junmyeon considered that may be the best option. Sehun shoved the dish forward again, and once again, Junmyeon hopped back. 

“For the gods sake, Junmyeon, drink it!” Sehun ordered, grabbing the scruff of Junmyeon’s neck and picking him up. Junmyeon kicked as Sehun expertly put him under his arm, holding him still so he could open his mouth and pour the liquid in. 

Junmyeon was cursing at every step, loud squeaks, and chirps of protest. When the liquid hit his tongue, he tried to spit it out, angry and afraid and-

It didn’t hurt when he turned into a rabbit, and it didn’t hurt when he turned back into his demi-god form. 

“Squeak sque- fuck off and let me go!” When he realized it was words coming out of his mouth, not squeaks or chirps, he froze. 

But that wasn’t the most shocking or embarrassing thing. He was naked. Of course, he was naked. He had been naked ever since he had been changed into a rabbit, his clothes left in a pile at the restaurant. He was naked with Sehun holding him in a headlock. 

In the middle of the forest. Which was fine and not embarrassing because they were gods and-

“Let me go,” Junmyeon wrenched free, but his awkward movements only served to send him tumbling backward.

Like the situation just  _ had _ to become even more mortifying, Sehun performed a repeat of months before when he had caught Junmyeon on the docks, saving him from falling. Sehun grabbed his back, hand perilously close to his ass, body pressed into Junmyeon’s, faces inches away. 

Junmyeon stared up at Sehun with wide eyes. Sehun, the doctor to the gods, periodic whiny brat, and the love of Junmyeon’s life, stared back. 

“I’m-” Junmyeon tried to say it, but his voice cracked. he tried again, “Sehun, I- I love you.”

Sehun’s brow furrowed, pinching in the middle. 

“If you still like me, I-” Junmyeon started, his words swallowed by Sehun pressing his lips to Junmyeon in a hard kiss. 

They had known each other for seven - no, eight - thousand plus years but this, this was new.  _ Good new _ . Junmyeon parted his lips eagerly, chasing his regret, his embarrassment away, with the slide of Sehun’s tongue. 

There was nothing chaste or friendly about the way Junmyeon licked into Sehun’s mouth, the way their tongues slid and pressed together as they deepened the kiss. There was nothing left to second guess when Junmyeon gripped the soft white fabric of Sehun’s shirt, fisting it as he angled his head to kiss deeper, longer. 

When they parted, both out of breath, Junmyeon decided he had nothing left to lose. “Waterfall,” he husked, swallowing thickly. 

Sehun smirked but didn’t say no. He let Junmyeon go only to reach for his hand. “Waterfall,” he confirmed, intertwining their fingers and pulling Junmyeon into the forest. 

  
  


When they arrived at the waterfall, Junmyeon didn’t even have to say it. Sehun had the same thought. 

The physician pulled him in for a rough, urgent kiss, messy and uncoordinated, as they entered the crystal-clear water. Junmyeon’s hands tugged At Sehun’s clothing, not happy until Sehun was peeling off the offensive layer of fabric to reveal his bare body. 

Junmyeon knew physical beauty very well, and Sehun was an excellent example of it. He was also an excellent example of... uh... a person with a huge  _ electric eel _ . 

Junmyeon had a second to appreciate the sight before Sehun was pulling him back in, slotting their mouths together while backing him up, his hands moving from Junmyeon’s waist, then lower, to his ass. 

When Junmyeon’s back pressed against the boulder, a shiver ran up his spine. The knowledge that the erotic sight he had imagined a hundred times since then was about to be ripped from his memories and remade with him in it went straight to his dick. Junmyeon was hard, and needing more, wanting more, he rolled his hips against Sehun.

“Impatient?” Sehun raised his eyebrow but didn’t look that surprised. Judging by the erection he was sporting, he wasn’t experiencing a slow entry into arousal either. 

“Hmm,” Junmyeon hummed, eyes flickering lower, taking in as much of Sehun as he could. 

The waterfall was feet away, water tinged with a brilliant orange cascading into the pool, ripples of water traveling outwards. Junmyeon could feel the spray from the waterfall hitting him in tiny droplets, covering his chest, wetting his hair. It felt good in the heat of the sun, beating down on them through the breaks in the towering palms that hugged the enclosure

Sehun licked his lips. “Beautiful,” he said, not hiding the way his gaze raked down Junmyeon’s form. 

“I know,” Junmyeon said cheekily, doing a bit of admiring himself. Sehun chuckled, low and soft, and Junmyeon couldn’t remember having heard such an endearing sound before. He gave his best come-hither look, which seemed to work by the way Sehun caged him in with his arms, inching forward until he was pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s mouth, then his jaw, then his neck. 

Any hesitation, any ounce of modesty was gone. Junmyeon had been stupid, he knew it, and he intended very well to make up for it. His dick would never forgive him if he didn’t. Thankfully Sehun was of a like mind. 

The cold, wet feeling of the boulder on Junmyeon’s back was tempered by the heat of Sehun’s hands, of his mouth, touching and exploring with fervor. Each kiss, each graze of his teeth, was white-hot heat against Junmyeon’s skin, dancing along his nerve endings, sending him into a hazy state of desire and need. 

Junmyeon moved his hips in a slow roll against Sehun, his dick already hard and aching. He made a noise of surprise when Sehun gripped his waist and lifted him onto the rock. 

“Hyung,” Sehun said in a low voice, something mischievous flashing in his eyes. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the base of Junmyeon’s neck, his hands still firmly on his waist. Junmyeon had a feeling sex with Sehun would be a lot like their relationship, never easy, never predictable, but very well worth it. 

Junmyeon leaned back, his palm flat against the rock, head tilted back. It was the perfect invitation for Sehun to kiss lower, his tongue tracing a pattern towards Junmyeon’s chest. 

Without warning, Sehun settled his mouth over the bud, suckling the pink nub, then pressing his tongue flat against it and tweaking it. The sensation drove Junmyeon mad. He had no idea he was so sensitive  _ there  _ until he was letting his head fall back, a low moan of pleasure escaping his parted lips. 

Heat rushed to his middle, spurred on each time Sehun suckled against his erect nipple. He pressed his fingers against the smooth wet boulder, thighs clenching, body crying out for more. So much more. He wanted Sehun to touch him everywhere, he wanted to feel him, feel the heat of his skin, the graze of his teeth. 

His mind was a haze when he lightly pushed Sehun back.

Sehun’s eyes widened like he was afraid he had done something wrong. He hadn’t looked so wary since the confession and the memory brought a twinge of pain to Junmyeon. 

“My turn,” Junmyeon rasped, pulling Sehun in, bending forward so he could latch his mouth onto the expanse of Sehun’s neck, eager to kiss the tan skin there. 

Junmyeon kissed lower to his collarbone, tasting the salt of the sea and loving it. He followed the curve of his shoulder, pressing his lips against the swell of Sehun’s bicep, the lean muscle that he had so fallen in love with. He kissed and worshiped until he was moving back up, wanting to kiss Sehun on the mouth, to feel the little noises of pleasure he was making. 

They kissed messy and hot, mouths slotted together until they had to part for air. And Junmyeon hated that they had to part, hated that he had to suck in a few deep breaths, their foreheads resting together. 

A few seconds of ragged breathing passed before Sehun cupped Junmyeon’s ass, palming and squeezing. “I’ve had my eye on this for centuries,” he murmured, delivering a light slap against one of Junmyeon’s ass cheeks. 

“Prove it,” Junmyeon smirked, hard and wanting. 

Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s hip, his fingers pressing pink into his skin. “Lean back.”

He wasn’t going to argue. Junmyeon let his back rest against the stone, parting his legs without a second thought, welcoming and wanting. The roar of the waterfall was a surreal soundtrack to what came next, Junmyeon’s thighs clenching in anticipation. 

Sehun was devilish in the way he went about it –– his movements so slow Junmyeon briefly considered he might not be Sehun at all, but a shapeshifting incubus. He kissed his way up Junmyeon’s leg, to the inside of his thighs, sucking more marks into his skin as his hands traced patterns onto his skin. The gentlest of caresses made Junmyeon feel hypersensitive, like every press of Sehun’s lips, every slide of his finger, was magnified times a hundred. 

“Touch me,” Junmyeon whined, surprised at just how desperate he sounded. 

Sehun looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. “Hyung, I am.”

Junmyeon clenched his jaw. “Not in the right places.”

Sehun’s response was a low chuckle and damn if Junmyeon didn’t find that erotic too. His dick was painfully hard, leaking pre-cum, begging for something. That something finally came in the form of Sehun’s hand, sheathing his cock and pumping it once, then twice. 

Junmyeon sucked in a breath of air, exhaling it with a low moan. 

And then Sehun was removing his hand, moving it to Junmyeon’s thigh instead. He pushed his legs apart and up, exposing Junmyeon’s hole.

Junmyeon barely had time to register what was happening before Sehun’s tongue was licking around his rim, tasting him. Junmyeon clench around air, never having recalled such an urge to have something inside of him before. 

Sehun licked against, teasing the ring of muscles before pushing his tongue in, wet and thick. He ate Junmyeon out, thrusting and swirling his tongue, tasting the pink puckered flesh while Junmyeon fell apart, dissolving into breathy moans of pleasure. 

Junmyeon felt his release building, the muscles in his core tightening, the white heat edging along his spine. His toes curled, back arching slightly off the rock while Sehun continued to suck against his rim, giving him a pleasure, he never knew he was missing. 

“I-“ Junmyeon rasped, trying to warn, but it was too late. His dick twitched, shooting his load onto his abdomen, his cum hot and thick. 

Sehun didn’t seem to notice. He kept eating him out, not stopping until Junmyeon was closing his trembling thighs. 

“You came?” Sehun saw the mess, but all Junmyeon could see was the way Sehun’s lips were swollen, the way his pupils were blown. How debauched he looked when they hadn’t even fucked. 

“You came from me eating you out.”

“Yes, damnit.” Junmyeon sucked in a breath. “Now get inside of me.”

“But you ju-“

“I have a thousand years on you. Put your dick in me. Now.” Junmyeon held his legs open wide, exposing his hole. He had just come but his dick was already twitching back to life with the promise of Sehun fucking him senseless. There was no way he was going to end it there. 

Sehun sighed. “You can be so stubborn.”

“Dick. Hole.” Junmyeon clucked his tongue. 

“If you insist. But do you have any lube?” Sehun asked the dumbest question like Junmyeon had some stashed behind the waterfall or something. 

Junmyeon stared at him blankly, not even knowing what to say.

“Wait. I know.” Sehun snapped his fingers. A second later, a small bottle was in his hands, an unidentified liquid glowing from within. 

“Do I want to know what that is?” Junmyeon eyed the bottle. 

“Probably not.” Sehun uncorked the bottle, spreading the orange liquid onto his fingers, not stopping until they were thickly coated. He looked at Junmyeon before moving in like he was waiting to be told to go away. When he wasn’t, he cautiously moved his hand to Junmyeon’s hole, coating it with the orange liquid. 

It felt cold, making Junmyeon squirm at the temperature change. 

“Sorry,” Sehun mumbled. When he was done coating Junmyeon’s hole, he did the same to his cock, lubing it up with the orange liquid. 

Junmyeon was about to complain again when Sehun grabbed his thighs and lined himself up, the head of his cock kissing Junmyeon’s entrance. 

“Gods, I have wanted you for so long,” Sehun said in a low voice, his gaze one of indiscriminate fondness. He pressed the tip in, Junmyeon’s walls closing around him. 

“I can take more,” Junmyeon said, wanting to be filled, not willing to entertain Sehun’s apprehension. He sucked in his bottom lip, willing himself to relax as Sehun pushed his cock in, inch by inch until he was fully seated. It was about that time that Junmyeon felt another sensation, something that almost seemed like a tingling deep in his core. 

He had sex before, he knew the feeling, and this…this was not anything he had felt in the past. 

“What was that orange stuff?” Junmyeon asked, voice shaky as he adjusted to Sehun’s cock in him. 

“A mild aphrodisiac with analgesic properties,” Sehun said in the voice Junmyeon always called his  _ doctor voice _ . To the point. No emotion. Just facts. 

“Aphrode-“ Junmyeon started to repeat back but was interrupted when Sehun snapped his hips back, his cock sliding against the tight heat of Junmyeon’s hole. 

When Sehun thrust back in, burying himself deep inside of Junmyeon’s passage, they both moaned in tandem –– a filthy noise swallowed up by the rush of water falling behind them. 

Whatever the liquid had been, it was heightening every sensation, Junmyeon’s nerves reacting to the smallest touches. A fire had been lit inside of him, and he couldn’t think beyond wanting more. His hands found purchase on Sehun’s arms, fingernails digging pink crescents into the tan skin of Sehun’s biceps as he tightened around Sehun’s cock. 

Sehun seemed equally affected as he began to set a brutal pace, fucking into Junmyeon hard and fast, leaning in to capture Junmyeon’s lips in a passionate and messy kiss. 

Junmyeon moaned into the kiss, back arching, dick hard and leaking, his second release starting to build. When Sehun broke the kiss, he leaned in, pressing his forehead to Junmyeon’s while he fucked in hard. 

“Do you know?” Sehun said, voice low and throaty. He leaned back and put his hand on Junmyeon’s cock, sheathing it and pumping once then twice. 

“W-what?” Junmyeon rasped, his toes curling at the additional stimulation. He felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten, pleasure spreading through him. 

Sehun had a devilish look in his eyes as he answered. “It was you that I thought about. Here, when you caught me.”

Sehun thrust in hard, stroking Junmyeon in time to his thrust. They moaned in tandem, a broken noise that was repeated when Sehun pulled back and pushed again, his cock pressing hard against Junmyeon’s prostate. 

Junmyeon keened, mind reeling. 

“I imagined fucking you just like this, Hyung,” Sehun rasped, fucking hard into Junmyeon with shallow, pointed thrusts. “Hearing you fall apart.”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon pressed his fingers into Sehun’s arms, gripping, perilously close to reaching the edge, his release building with each press of Sehun’s cock against his prostate, pleasure coursing through his veins, warmth spreading. 

“Imagined cumming in you,” Sehun said, thrust in hard and fast. “Filling you up.”

Junmyeon whined, then stopped fighting it. His second orgasm ripped through him, cum spurting onto his stomach, his thighs clenching, his hole clenching around Sehun’s cock. 

It was enough to send Sehun off the edge too. He threw his head back, a strangled cry spilling from his mouth while he came into Junmyeon’s hole, hot cum shooting in spurts. 

When they both came down from their high, their breathing ragged, skin flushed, bodies filthy, Junmyeon could do nothing but smile like an idiot. He kept his eyes closed, lips quirked up, the spray of the waterfall hitting him in tiny droplets. 

“What?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon felt the press of Sehun’s lips to his brow and his cheek, then to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m happy,” Junmyeon murmured. He was about to say more, but his lips were sealed with Sehun’s, the physician’s tongue sliding against the seam. Junmyeon parted his lips with a content sigh, happy to do everything all over and over again – gods willing. 

  
  
  


**_One Year Later_ **

“I thought I told you – health is the most important thing.” Kyungsoo tapped his foot against the wood of the dock, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whined. “How was I supposed to know that you can’t hug a Basilisk?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Come on, I have just the thing to cure you. This way.” He turned and gestured for Chanyeol to follow. 

Chanyeol rocked the boat as he climbed onto the dock. 

“Hey, watch it!” Baekhyun shouted, clutching the mooring rope firmly in his hands. 

Chanyeol muttered an apology as he scurried to keep pace with Kyungsoo, also known as Doctor to the gods. 

From down the beach, on the far side of the land that hugged the peaceful lagoon, two people watched the moment unfold.

“I still have no idea where he got that boat,” Junmyeon muttered. “Or why Eros let him go, for that matter.”

“I heard it has something to do with his biting, but I could be wrong.” Sehun reached for Junmyeon’s hand, threading his fingers with Junmyeon’s smaller ones. They were lying in a hammock, a soft and peaceful thing that Sehun built months before, making sure it was big enough for both of them. From there, they could see the dock, watching the comings and goings of the water ambulances along with Kyungsoo’s inevitably terse greetings. 

“Hmm. Maybe.” Junmyeon squeezed Sehun’s hand, a reassuring gesture that just came naturally to him. 

He knew it had been hard for Sehun to step away from the day to day practice of seeing patients. He also knew that Sehun wanted to step away, for a lot of reasons. It was time for Kyungsoo to take charge, to grow as a doctor. It was time for Sehun to have a day off, his first in thousands of years. It was time for a new physician’s assistant to come learn (Junmyeon thought Yeri was doing very well). Sehun still saw patients, but only the most serious ones, which didn’t happen every day.

Junmyeon was less apprehensive about stepping back from his boat. He still piloted patients, but only once a week. The rest of the time he spent on the island, making up for lost time with a particular Physician. 

He glanced at Sehun, at the sun kissed skin, the messy hair, the white tank. The handsome face that had greeted him every day for thousands of years. Junmyeon knew, without a doubt, he could spend thousands more waking up next to this man.

“Waterfall,” Junmyeon whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun didn’t have to hear it twice. He was already sitting up, yanking Junmyeon with him, ready to rush into the forest. It had become their favorite place, after all. 


End file.
